


Anniversary

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Fraxus [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Away on a romantic weekend, Laxus and Freed are determined to make the most of their time alone and the large two-person shower.





	Anniversary

    It wasn’t a particularly special anniversary although they’d been together four years by this stage. However, after the past couple of years and the tests they’d faced, they’d wanted to do something to mark it. The desire amplified by the fact that it felt like it had been months since they’d last managed to get any real time to themselves, not that either of them could bring themselves to blame Evergreen and Bickslow for wanting to stay close after everything they’d been through. Still Freed had more than leapt at the chance to get away when Laxus had appeared a week before with tickets for a hotel in Crocus, and for once they had strongly ordered the other two not to disturb them for the weekend before making their escape. Originally their plan had been to try and explore the city a little as they hadn’t had chance the last time, wanting to see the changes that had occurred since the end of the Grand Magic games, but they’d found themselves unable to pull themselves away from the solitude of their room or each other, trying to make up for missed time.

***

  Freed grumbled softly as he stirred slightly, somewhat embarrassed that he’d fallen asleep so quickly especially when he realised that he still felt tired, something that he blamed entirely on Laxus as he’d forgotten just how much stamina the blood Lightning mage had. As his thoughts turned to the Dragon-slayer, he turned slightly so that he could peer at Laxus, unsurprised to find the older man sat against the headboard beside him, although he was slightly taken aback by the soft look in his lover’s eyes as their gazes met for a moment. Wanting to be closer Freed shifted again, this time wrinkling his nose as he became aware of the mess on his abdomen and the dampness seeping from his rear, still unused to the sensation despite their years together and he threw a dark look at Laxus as the Dragon-slayer snorted at his expression.

“How are you feeling?” Laxus asked after a moment, all humour disappearing as stared down at him with an intense expression and Freed smiled as he caught the genuine concern in the blue eyes raking his body, resolutely quashing the desire that flared under the force of that gaze.

“Tired, and in need of a shower,” he replied after a moment of consideration, pulling a face as he shifted slightly, but then his face melted into a soft smile. It had been far too long since they’d had the chance to take their time and discover one another, and he’d almost forgotten how gentle his Dragon-slayer could be, and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and pressing a small kiss to the corner of Laxus’s mouth before adding softly.  “But good.”

“Good,” Laxus’s expression softened with relief before he reluctantly pushed the covers aside and got to his feet, turning and holding out a hand as he ordered gruffly. “Come on let’s get cleaned up.” Freed grasped the proffered hand and allowing the older man to help him to his feet, not complaining when Laxus gently wrapped the hotel dressing gown around him before pulling on his own, relieved that the room was en-suite, so they didn’t have to worry about getting fully dressed. Welcoming the supportive arm around his waist as Laxus began to shepherd him towards the bathroom.

**

  Finally, they made it to the bathroom and whilst Freed sorted himself out, Laxus started up the shower, glad that it was larger than the one they had at home as it was always a pain trying to fit both of them in and he was careful to set it to pleasantly warm temperature that Freed would appreciate. A pair of warm arms snaked around his torso, and he tilted his head slightly to peer at the swordsman who’d managed to sneak up behind him, and an answering smile appeared on his lips as he took in the affectionate gaze he was receiving. Slowly he turned carefully, still within the circle of Freed’s arms and reached down to undo his dressing gown nudging it off with gentle hands and allowing the material to gather at their feet, humming in approval as Freed did the same for him. For a long moment, they just stood there face to face, studying one another quietly, taking the time to enjoy each other without their earlier passion. Finally, though Laxus silently reached out to grasp Freed’s wrist, gently tugging him into the shower and firmly closing the door behind them, trapping them in their own small world.

   Drawing himself up to his full height and making the most of the extra height he had on his lover, Laxus leaned forward so that their bodies pressed together under the warm spray. Despite his towering position there was a softness in his eyes, and a moment later he leant down to press a warm kiss to Freed’s lips feeling the younger man melting back against the tiles, and he willingly followed the movement as the kiss became increasingly heated. Unable to resist he reached up and tangled his fingers in the now soaked green hair, tugging slightly to draw Freed against himself and letting out a low groan as the swordsman moaned slightly at the roughness.

    Warmth flooded through him, and he pulled back suddenly, earning a disappointed noise from his partner, and he smirked slightly/ _So much for being worn out._ Freed stilled at the smirk, anticipation pooling in his stomach as their gazes met and held for a long moment, and then suddenly Laxus was everywhere. Lips brushed against his flesh with almost unbearable gentleness as the Dragon-slayer worked his way down from his lips, and a sharp cry was torn from his lips when suddenly there were teeth against his shoulder, and Freed grasped Laxus tightly at the sensation, his fingers digging into the tanned skin as he trembled violently. _Being marked. Being claimed…_ As much as he had enjoyed and relished the gentleness that the Dragon-slayer had shown him in the bedroom, there was something about this more forceful version of his lover that drove him crazy.

“Lax…ah,” whatever he was trying to say was lost in a sharp cry as Laxus’s attention shifted to his chest, briefly scraping teeth against his nipples before turning his attention to the long scar across his torso. A mark that once upon a time the Dragon-slayer had shied away from, unable to move past the guilt he felt as Freed had received it during one of their earliest missions when he’d thrown himself in front of a blow to protect Laxus. That had been long before they became an item, and it had taken a lot of hard work to prove to Laxus that he didn’t blame him for it, and that he didn’t want him to shy away from it or ignore it. It was proof that they were still alive. Proof of how much he cared for the Dragon-slayer, and with time Laxus had come to see it in that light as well, although there was always a hint of darkness in his eyes whenever he touched it.,

    The darkness had lightened in the last year or so, and today he could see nothing but lust and admiration in Laxus’s eyes as the Dragon-slayer ran his tongue along the mark. Freed couldn’t hold back a shiver at the action, even now when it was long healed, the skin there was more sensitive than elsewhere, and for a moment he thought that he was about to lose control right there and then. Feeling Laxus smirking against his skin gave him the resilience to hold back, biting his lips to try and hold back further moans as he felt another mark being left, and then the tongue was back tracing the scar, and he bucked against the Dragon-slayer, and he cursed his sensitivity.

    Needing to do something – anything, so that he wasn’t the only one in this state, he released on of his hands and snaked it downwards, unsurprised to discover just how aroused Laxus was. With a small smirk of his own, he wrapped his hand around him, stroking firmly and there was a small surge of triumph when Laxus froze before a guttural moan shuddered out before he fell forward, his weight resting against Freed as he shuddered with pleasure. The smirk grew as his fingers as his fingers moved further down, briefly cupping the balls and tugging ever so slightly before he returned his attention to the shaft, fluttering his fingers against it and drawing out another deep moan.

“Freed,” it was a growl and a whine all bundled into one as Laxus slammed their lips together once more, forcing the shorter man back against the tiles and Freed hummed softly against the heated kiss, willingly opening his mouth beneath Laxus’s forceful urging. His fingers were still playing, stroking and tugging with sensual playfulness and he could feel the shudders that were going through the older man increasing in strength.

     With difficulty he found the willpower to pull back from the heated kiss, easily able to feel how swollen his lips were and despite himself, he flicked his tongue over them, hearing Laxus’s breath catch at the gesture and with a small smile he raised a hand to ward off another kiss.

“I have a better idea,” he whispered softly, catching the flicker of worry and surprise that had appeared in the blue eyes and without giving Laxus time to reply he sank down onto his knees. At once Laxus’ eyes widened as he realised what Freed had in mind and he opened his mouth to speak, but Freed didn’t want concerned questions now, and before a single word could slip out he had leant forward, and all that Laxus managed to force out was a groan as he wrapped his lips around the head. Laxus knew that even now the younger man wasn’t overly fond of this, and yet there was something in the determined expression and soft voice that had made him stay quiet, and now with the wet warmth engulfing him he found that the ability to string words together had vanished altogether, and all he could do was reach down and gentle bury his fingers in Freed’s hair.

    Freed felt the gentle pressure on the top of his head and found himself once again marvelling at how gentle the overwhelmingly powerful Lightning mage could be. Shaking his head slightly he focused on the present, wanting to reward his lover for earlier and to take advantage of the fact that there was no one who could interrupt the. Humming softly as he remembered how the vibrations drove Laxus mad, he pulled back slightly, lapping at the tip and dipping slightly into the slit to lick up a small drop of pre-cum, feeling Laxus’s fingers clenching tighter at that and knowing that the Dragon-slayer wouldn’t be able to hold himself back for much longer.

   Determined to drive him up the wall he sucked the head lightly, tugging gently on the foreskin and earning a stuttered gasp as he nipped it lightly before lapping it at once more, and finally, he felt Laxus thrust forward in reaction.

“Don’t tease me…” Laxus’s voice was strained and breathless which ruined his attempt at being threatening, and Freed pulled back for a moment, noting that Laxus allowed the movement even though there was a hint of disappointment in his expression. Freed smirked at the expression, enjoying the fact that he had been the one to put it on his lover’s face, arching an eyebrow up at the Dragon-slayer in challenge and for a moment Laxus stared down at him with narrowed eyes before letting out a defeated sigh. “Fine…Tease away.”

   Taking that as his victory Freed swooped down once more, burying Laxus’s cock deep into his mouth before slowly, teasingly pulling back up once more and this time Laxus thrust forwards with a desperate groan and Freed let his cock hit the back of his throat. Blue eyes blinked in surprise, but before he could speak, Freed was moving once again and this time with a greater sense of urgency as the teasing lost out to sheer desire, and he was sucking hard, interspersed with licks and nips to sensitive nerves. Laxus was moaning louder now, thrusting forward hard and faster now although he was careful not to go too hard, his fingers twisted almost painfully in Freed’s hair, and the younger knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

   Remembering the secret weapon that Laxus had used the last time they’d reserved roles for this, a mischievous spark appeared in his eyes, realizing that this was one of the few times he would be able to get away with it. Even as he continued to suck and nip, nudging Laxus ever closer to the edge, he reached up behind the Dragon-slayer, allowing his shower moistened fingers to tap against his ass enticingly, waiting for permission. The silent nod and small smile he received flooded him with warmth, and he felt his cheeks heating up, glancing to the side with a pout as he heard the Dragon-slayer chuckling at his reaction and after a moment he forced himself to turn back, determined not to let the blond get the better of him.

    Slowly he slipped his finger inside, humming at the sensation and he had to bite back a startled cry when Laxus thrust sharply against him with a groan of pleasure. Calming he hummed again, the vibrations making the Dragon-slayer tense again, and he pulled back to run his tongue along the bottom of his shaft even as he curled his finger inside. Laxus was trembling now, and there was an increased desperation to his thrusts, and Freed took in his full length in a swift movement just as he found the Dragon-slayer’s prostate. Pain radiated through his head as the hold on his hear became unbearable, but it was swiftly forgotten as the Dragon-slayer jolted forwards with a sharp cry, and Freed felt the resulting surge in his mouth. With difficulty he fought the urge to spit it out, instead raising his gaze once more to meet Laxus’s even as his mouth continued to work as he swallowed it all down, managing not to grimace even slightly and careful not to spill the slightest drop.

“Freed…” There were amazement and concern and love in the shaky whisper, and finally pulling away Freed offered him a warm smile and a shrug before leaning back against the tiled wall, exhaustion beginning to settle in now but overlain by a blanket of contentment. “You…”

“Happy anniversary,” Freed replied softly.

   Laxus was still for a moment staring down at the younger man, stunned by the simple words as much as he had been by the gesture itself. Shaking his head slightly and wondering if this man would ever cease to amaze him he crouched down, reaching down to press a chaste kiss to warm lips, not caring that he could taste himself.

“Do you need anything?” He asked instead, noting that Freed was still hard, but the younger man shook his head wearily although he was smiling slightly at the offer. Realising that Freed was truly tired he gently grasped his shoulders, encouraging him to climb back to his feet and noting the faint grimace that appeared as the movement jarred his rear but he made no sound of complaint instead glancing up at the Dragon-slayer in confusion. “I’ll wash you down, and then we’ll go to bed,” Laxus explained.

“Thank you.”

    Laxus was overwhelmingly gentle as he rubbed a soapy sponge across Freed’s body, carefully avoiding anything that would be arousing or erotic and the younger man almost wanted to groan, the gentleness undoing him more than sensual washing would have. Still, it was nice to be taken care of, having to do nothing more than move slightly when prompted so that Laxus could reach every inch of him and he was startled when the older man then proceeded to wash his hair. Soothing away the lingering ache from where he had pulled to hard, and Freed found himself leaning into the ministrations, almost feeling like he should be purring at the gesture.

    By the time Laxus was done Freed was nearly asleep, but he roused enough to return the favour although he was mainly resting his weight against the Dragon-slayer as he did so, not that Laxus seemed to mind in the slightest. Once they were both finally clean Laxus closed off the water and guided his sleepy partner out of the showed, gripping his arms when he stumbled and holding on tightly whilst he carefully towelled them both down. Freed sighed in contentment at the care blinking drowsily up at the older man, and smiling as he earned another chaste kiss, grateful that Laxus wasn't pushing for more activities after he's caught the spark of renewed desire in the other's eyes when he's been washing away the evidence of their previous activities.

“Let’s go to bed,” the quiet order jolted him out of his thoughts, and he was startled to realise that whilst he’d been distracted Laxus had managed to wrap them both back up in their respective dressing gowns. Nodding he allowed the taller man to wrap a supportive arm around his shoulders and guide him out of the bathroom.

**

   Laxus yawned slightly before refocusing on his sleeping lover. Unsurprisingly Freed had been asleep within minutes of climbing into bed, and now he lay curled up against the Dragon Slayer’s side, his breathing deep and even and his expression completely relaxed in a way it rarely was whilst awake. Propping himself up he peered down at Freed for a long moment, still amazed by the fact that this man had chosen him…

“Happy Anniversary,” he murmured even though Freed wouldn’t hear the words, gently pressing his lips to the closest bare shoulder. With another yawn he settled back down on the bed, curling himself around the smaller man and wrapping a possessive arm around the other man’s waist to pull him closer, the warmth of his body lulling him into sleep.

 


End file.
